Where You Belong
is the ninth episode and mid-season finale of the first season and the 9th episode overall of Emergence. Short Summary Jo and Chris must evade the FBI as they investigate an elusive group of cyber terrorists. Ed's presented with a cancer treatment that seems too good to be true, and a mysterious woman's attempt to reach Piper puts the entire Evans family in danger. Full Summary Helen finishes up cleaning the blood of the floor. She then applies lipstick. Her phone rings and she lets the caller know it's done. There is nothing left to do here so she's on her way to long Island know. She then leaves with a suspiciously big suitcase. Mia is checking out Piper's eyes. They look normal. She asks if it hurt. Piper doesn't know. It was scary, though, for a moment. Piper thinks everything is different now. Mia checks out the wrist and says it feels the same to her. Inside the house, Alex, Abby, and Ed are wrapping their heads around what they just saw. Abby doesn't understand how her medical examination was completely normal. Ed is holding the exabyte disk. Jo says the disk must have come from Emily. She was told it would kill Piper but it seems like Piper made it not happen. Ed understands Piper's real family is never coming like he had always expected. Mia comes in and says nothing is different. They have to get their heads straight. She and Piper are going to bed now. Ed comments she's exactly like Jo at that age. Abby returns the disk to Jo and leaves without a word. Jo tells Alex she's not buying Piper being a machine either. It's not what any of them see. She can't explain it but they are not wrong about her being a real girl. Alex walks out without replying. Jo hovers outside the bathroom for a moment before heading in to check on Piper. Piper is looking at herself in the mirror to see if she can tell. Jo says she can't. She admits she knew. Piper knows why she didn't tell her. It's alright. Piper admits she kept something from Jo, too. She reveals she cut something out of her neck when she first got here. She shows Jo the scar. She doesn't know what she cut out but it was telling her that she needed to leave, which she didn't want to. Jo asks if there's something else talking to her. Piper says not right now. Jo dictates a no-knives policy moving forward. Piper says must people would have made her go away, but not Jo. Jo agrees. Benny has made his way to the station. By the time he woke up, it was nighttime. Jo thinks it might be good that Alan's gone because the FBI isn't going away any time soon. Benny tells her that Alan was unraveling. Jo tells him that Emily tried to kill Piper through the fatal exception error but Piper somehow overcame it. Chris comes in. He thinks the masked group Jo encountered are a cyber terrorist group called Splinter. He found that on a Reddit forum. He could only find anecdotal sources. Blowing up buildings isn't what they usually do. Benny has never heard of them. They are after Piper. Daphne comes in to inform Jo that Ryan is calling for her but Jo wants her to let him know she's unavailable. Benny points out you can't ghost the FBI. Chris asks about the plan if Emily spills her guts about Piper to Ryan. Jo's still working on that. Ed visits Abby at the hospital. She has been going over the records they have on Piper but they all look normal. There is nothing that can explain what they saw last night. Ed came here to ask Abby about clinical trials. Abby gets excited. Ed's doctor called to let him know he might be eligible for a gene therapy trial. Abby has read promising things. Ed is meeting with the rep shortly. Abby can't contain her excitement and says she'll look over the data he'll get from the rep. He reminds her this stays between them. In the cafeteria, Ed is approached by Helen. Helen is showing Ed some results from their trial. She says there are no known side effects. He thinks it's too good to be true. With chemo, his 5-year outcome is 48%. With their treatment, his outcome jumps to 96%. This is not about delaying death. It's a cure. She doesn't use that word lightly. A year from now, it can all be over. Ed wants to believe her. He asks about his insurance. Helen thinks they can come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement. Mia is doing her geometry homework and trying to explain it to Piper with Alex watching them. Jo comes in. Ed arrives moments later. He tells them they have to talk. They move to the other room and says he met with someone at the hospital. The payment for the cure they offered him is Piper. Ed hands Jo Helen's card. Jo calls Chris to have him run the number and pull security footage from the hospital. Helen told Ed that this wasn't the right place for Piper and that they couldn't handle her. Jo calls the number and is instructed to leave a message. She says they made a big mistake and she'll enjoy making them pay for it. Ryan visits Benny in his hotel room. He's in the room next to Benny's and asks him where the ice maker is. Benny gives him directions. He soon figures Ryan is a federal agent. Ryan introduces himself. Ryan has read his series on augmented reality and his profile on Kindred. Then he read the article on Jo adopting the orphan girl. He asks about the connection there. Benny says it was just a favor for a friend. Ryan tried to get a hold of Jo but she appears busy. Ryan asks what he's working on now. Benny doesn't like to talk about his stories until they are finished. Ryan gets a text and leaves. Alex secretly calls Helen's number and says he'd like to hear more about the offer. Alex is out drinking. The bartender tells him that the woman at the other end is looking for him. Alex walks up to her and says people usually call back. She came here to talk. He asks if she really has the cure. Helen assures him it's not a scam. He asks what they are going to do with Piper. Helen says she'll be where she belongs. Alex brings up the neighborhood he saw but Helen says that was Augur. Piper is one-of-a-kind and she should be treated as such. Helen understands he has grown fond of Piper. Helen comments Piper is a perfect construction in an imperfect world. Her design was stolen from them. Helen wants to provide her a safe environment with people more equipped to handle her specific needs so she doesn't harm herself or someone else. Alex doesn't know what to do next. Helen says it's simple: he has to deliver Piper to her and in doing so, he'll save a man's life. Ryan visits Emily in her hospital room in NYC. He's confused. He was investigating Richard's murder and when he finally tracks down his daughter, the prime suspect, the Southold Chief of Police is with her and the building explodes. Emily says she lost someone important to her. She's not talking about Richard. Ryan says the murder of Kindred and bombing Augur appear linked but he doesn't know how. Emily says the people behind the bombing want what she and her father wanted. They want what everyone wants. Emily asks how much Jo has told him about Piper. Jo gets off the phone with Chris. The phone number is Internet-based so it can't be found and the hospital cameras all mysteriously malfunctioned. Jo then receives a call from an unknown number. Jo declines it. Jo is sorry that they tried to manipulate him. Ed doesn't mind. Helen showed her hand. Ed wasn't going to commit to anything before getting more information. Jo likes that he's considering options. Ed says seeing Piper, who seems imposssible, has made him think that there may be a solution after all. Jo is delighted. Alex comes in and tells them it worked. Helen bought it. She's going to text him a time and a place. She also gave him a wristband that he's supposed to put around Piper's wrist. Jo then listens to the voice mail Ryan left her. He had a bizarre conversation with Emily. He asks her to stop by his office to see the report. The next day, Jo arrives at his office in NYC. An escort arrives in the lobby to take her to Ryan. She has to leave her gun at the security desk. Jo is brought to an interrogation room. She's not talking without a lawyer. He starts recording. She tells him he's wasting his time. Ryan tells her he has witnesses that can place Wilkis at the Peconic Inn, staying with Benny. It won't be hard to connect that to Jo. Jo asks if she's under arrest. He'd rather not play it that way. She requests they talk off the record. He turns off his recorder. Ryan asks her where Alan is. She doesn't know. She had every intention of handing him over after Emily was apprehended. Ryan comments that wasn't her call to make. Richard was murdered in federal custody so she made it her call. Ryan wonders why Alan was so important to her. He knows it's because of Piper. Emily told him Piper is dead. Jo says Emily is mistaken. Ryan asks if Piper is not human. Jo asks if he believes that. He says Emily and Richard did, as did the people who bombed the building. Jo says they are called Splinter. She knows he already knows that because his name is on every affidavit and search warrant request looking into them. The FBI has been looking into them for 15 years. He wonders how she knows about Splinter. She saw them and they reached out to make a deal. She tells him about the deal. Helen believes Alex is handing over Piper tonight. If Ryan's interested, they can make this their own little task force. She wants him to leave Piper alone after he gets his collar. She points out he'll never get an opportunity like this again. She asks if they have a deal. Ed is struggling to install a new device. Piper sits down with him. She brings up the promise he was made. She asks if he doesn't want to get better. He does but he would never trade Piper for that. He didn't even think about it so neither should she. Piper suggests she might be able to figure out how to make him better. He bets she can do a lot of things. She gets to thinking. Chris is wiring Alex. Jo says the good thing about the ferry landing is that there's only one way in or out. She'll watch the entrance while Chris and Ryan will watch the parking lot. Jo promises Alex they'll arrest Helen before she can get anywhere near him. Ryan arrives and Jo introduces him to Alex. Chris takes Ryan to get his mic connected. Jo helps Alex out with his vest. Alex assures her it's okay. She's not sure this is a good idea. Alex says they have to do this. It feels good to bring the fight to them. Everyone takes their position at the ferry landing. They test the mics. While waiting, Alex starts singing "On My Own." He soon receives a call from Helen. She tells him she's there. He doesn't see her. She's on a boat with a red light to his left. Alex informs the others. Jo objects as she won't be able to see him. Ryan has a visual. Alex drives down towards the boats. Benny arrives at Jo's house with takeaway. Jo asked him to check on her family. Ed lets him in. While the girls set the table, Benny and Ed talk about Jo. They're sure she'll be fine. Ed properly thanks Ed for taking care of him when he got shot. Piper privately tells Benny that Ed didn't like him before but he does now. Benny says he can see they all love each other. Piper thinks her feelings may not be real but he tells her she's not any different in that way than anyone else. She finds comfort in that. Alex has pulled over at the boat. There's a car there, but he can't see anybody inside. Jo tells him to keep his engine running. Chris and Ryan can't see anything. Helen calls Alex again. She tells him the shut the car off and leave the lights on. He does so. She then tells him to get out of the car. Going against Jo's instructions, he gets out. Helen asks him where the girl is. He says she's in the car. Helen demands he bring her out but Alex refuses to do that until Helen reveals herself. A car then signals with its lights from across the water. Ryan says they can't get to her from there and instructs Alex to get back in the car. Alex tells Helen this isn't what they talked about. The car then drives off. Jo starts chasing her while instructing Chris to get to Alex. Jo chases Helen through the town center and onto a bridge, where she manages to cut her off. Ryan soon arrives and blocks the car at its rear end. Helen gets out of her car while being held at gun point by both Jo and Ryan. She tells Jo Piper doesn't belong to her. She never will. Helen is sure she's well cared for with her family, though. Helen says she's sorry and then leaps over the edge, plunging into the water several yards below. Ryan tells Jo to get Piper and her family some place safe. At the house, Benny answers Jo's call. She asks him to get her family to the station. She'll meet them there. Ryan will deal with this. He tells her to go now. Jo arrives at the station. Daphne tells her everybody's okay and in her office. Only Ed and Mia are there, though. Ed asks Jo where Piper is. Benny told them he was taking Piper to her. Jo says she told him to bring everybody here. Alex and Chris arrive, too. It dawns on Jo that Benny betrayed them when she finds that Benny's number has been disconnected. Ryan arrives, too. Jo tells Alex he has no idea where Piper is. Daphne, who has called the hotel, informs them Benny checked out hours ago. Chris is confused. Jo tries not to panic. She asks Ryan to put out an APB on Benny. Alex asks Jo what they do now. Jo says they get her back. A car pulls up at an abandoned gas station. Piper tells Benny she doesn't like this place. Neither does he. Benny claims Jo is meeting them here. Another car arrives. It's Helen. Piper wants Benny to drive off, but instead, he puts the wristband around her wrist. Benny explains it's like a light switch for Piper so she doesn't hurt anyone. As he says he knows it's scary, she gets out of the car and starts running. She soon stops as she has nowhere to run. Helen assures Piper she is not the devil. She's a friend. Piper wants to go home. Benny tells her home is not what she thinks it is. Jo has been very good to her but she will never fully understand her because she is not like her. Benny reaches for her hand and tells her not to be afraid. His skin then lights up, as does Helen's. Cast 1x09JoEvans.png|Jo Evans 1x09Piper.png|Piper 1x09BennyGallagher.png|Benny Gallagher 1x09MiaEvans.png|Mia Evans 1x09ChrisMinetto.png|Chris Minetto 1x09AbbyFrasier.png|Abby Frasier 1x09AlexEvans.png|Alex Evans 1x09EdSawyer.png|Ed Sawyer 1x09EmilyCox.png|Emily Cox 1x09Helen.png|Helen 1x09RyanBrooks.png|Ryan Brooks 1x09Daphne.png|Daphne 1x09AgentHsiao.png|Agent Hsiao 1x09AgentFerrara.png|Agent Ferrara 1x09Bartender.png|Bartender Starring *Allison Tolman as Jo Evans *Alexa Swinton as Piper *Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher *Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans *Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto *Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier *Donald Faison as Alex Evans *Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer Guest Starring *Maria Dizzia as Emily Cox *Rowena King as Helen *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Ryan Brooks Co-Starring *Evangeline Young as Daphne *Patrick Chang as Agent Hsiao *Tisola Logan as Agent Ferrara *Deanna Greif as Bartender Mystery Notes Following clues and mysterious elements around Piper's identity are revealed in the episode: * Music "Memorial Day" - Sharon Van Etten "Impasse" - Angel Olsen Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 2.74 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x09-1.jpg 1x09-2.jpg 1x09-3.jpg 1x09-4.jpg 1x09-5.jpg 1x09-6.jpg 1x09-7.jpg 1x09-8.jpg 1x09-9.jpg 1x09-10.jpg 1x09-11.jpg 1x09-12.jpg 1x09-13.jpg 1x09-14.jpg 1x09-15.jpg 1x09-16.jpg 1x09-17.jpg 1x09-18.jpg 1x09-19.jpg 1x09-20.jpg 1x09-21.jpg 1x09-22.jpg 1x09-23.jpg 1x09-24.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x09BTS1.jpg Promotional Videos Emergence 1x09 Promo "Where You Belong" (HD) Winter Finale Quotes See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes